Umbrella Leaf
Umbrella Leaf (tạm dịch: Lá Dù) là một cây xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West và Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition, ''có khả năng bảo vệ cho bản thân, cũng như các cây trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh nó khỏi Bungee Zombie và bóng rổ bắn ra từ Catapult Zombie. Nó là cây thứ ba mươi tám lấy được trong ''Plants vs. Zombies ''và là cây phòng thủ thứ năm xuất hiện trong game này. Để lấy được nó thì người chơi phải hoàn thành Màn 5-6. Nguồn gốc Mặc dù có tên là "Lá Dù" (Umbrella = Ô/Dù, Leaf = Lá), nhưng trông nó giống một cây nhỏ hơn là một chiếc lá đơn thuần. Khi một quả bóng rổ hoặc Bungee Zombie hạ cánh xuống vị trí gần Umbrella Leaf thì nó sẽ vươn những chiếc lá của mình lên và đỡ chúng. Về tạo hình của cây này thì có lẽ nó được dựa trên cây khoai ma Mỹ (Podophyllum peltatum), một cây sống lâu năm thuộc họ Hoàng mộc (hay còn gọi là Hoàng liên gai). Almanac entry '''Umbrella Leaf' Umbrella Leaves protect nearby plants from bungees and catapults. Special: protects adjacent plants from bungees and catapults "SPROING!" says Umbrella Leaf. "Didja like that? I can do it again. SPROING! Woo! That's me popping up to protect stuff around me. Yeah. Just like that. EXACTLY like that. Believe it." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Chiến thuật Chỉ sử dụng cây này trong những màn có xuất hiện Bungee Zombie và Catapult Zombie, và đặt chúng gần những cây quan trọng nhất của người chơi, vì như đã nói ở trên thì mỗi cây Umbrella Leaf có thể bao phủ cho một khu vực rộng 3x3 ô với tâm là chính nó. Phạm vi ảnh hưởng của Umbrella Leaf giống hệt với Moonflower ở ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'''', ''bởi vậy nên cách bố trí của hai cây này tương đối giống nhau, đó là vào những vị trí chiến lược trên bãi trồng để chúng có thể kiểm soát được gần như toàn bộ màn hình với số lượng ít nhất. Các vị trí đó là giao giữa hai hàng hai và bốn (hoặc năm nếu có hồ bơi) với các cột hai và năm. Làm vậy sẽ để lại khá nhiều chỗ cho các cây tấn công, cũng như tiết kiệm mặt trời để người chơi thiết lập hệ thống hỏa lực từ các cây đắt như Melon-pult. Lưu ý một điều là Umbrella Leaf không có tác dụng với các zombie nhảy như Pogo Zombie, và những zombie này sẽ vẫn nhảy qua đầu nó được, vì vậy người chơi nên thiết lập thêm một cột Tall-nut ở ngoài cùng để cản lại các zombie này. Umbrella Leaf cũng có sức chống chịu như các cây bình thường khác, nên nếu người chơi có để nó ở các cột gần mép phải màn hình thì nên chú ý bảo vệ nó. Survival Mode Vì Bungee Zombie và Catapult Zombie đều có thể có mặt trong các màn Survival, nên người chơi hãy mang theo Umbrella Leaf khi thấy chúng chuẩn bị xuất hiện. Trồng chúng ở cột thứ hai từ trái sang trên hai hàng hai và năm của bãi trồng. Các vị trí mà Umbrella Leaf không thể kiểm soát thì người chơi có thể dùng Gloom-shroom để tiêu diệt lũ Bungee Zombie bay xuống ăn cắp cây, hoặc nếu hỏa lực không đủ thì hãy trồng thêm Umbrella Leaf. Khi người chơi đã có một hệ thống phòng thủ đủ mạnh để tiêu diệt lũ Bungee Zombie ở đằng xa thì tốt nhất là chỉ trồng hai Umbrella Leaf ở các vị trí nói trên thôi, để dành các ô khác cho các cây quan trọng hơn, đặc biệt là ở Survival: Endless, nơi mỗi ô trồng đều cực kì có giá trị, thậm chí có thể quyết định thắng lợi của người chơi trong một màn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Umbrella Leaf cử động hơi nhanh hơn sau khi đỡ đạn hoặc cản lại Bungee Zombie. * Imp hoặc Balloon Zombie hạ cánh gần Umbrella Leaf sẽ không bị nó bật lại. * Nếu để ý kĩ thì người chơi sẽ thấy là Umbrella Leaf cử động nhanh hơn trong Zen Garden. * Bungee Zombie vẫn có thể ăn cắp được Umbrella Leaf nếu cây đó được trồng vào vị trí mà zombie này vừa hạ xuống. * Nếu bóng rổ bắn ra bởi Catapult Zombie hoặc Bungee Zombie rơi vào vị trí được kiểm soát bởi nhiều hơn một cây Umbrella Leaf, thì cây nào trồng đầu tiên sẽ đỡ đạn. * Gói hạt giống của Umbrella Leaf có thể rơi xuống trong mini-game It's Raining Seeds, mặc dù trường hợp này rất hiếm. ** Umbrella Leaf thật ra là cây hiếm khi xuất hiện nhất trong trò này. Xem thêm * Bungee Zombie * Catapult Zombie Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà